Shadow's Guardian
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Ou comment l'on prend conscience que malgré tout, quelqu'un est là pour nous…  1  Vague : Aigin !  Drabbles, yaoi! Pere/fils!
1. Contents

**Titre : **Shadow's Guardian

**Auteur : **Rikka-yomi

**Correcteur/Correctrice : **

**Résumé :** Ou comment l'on prend conscience que malgré tout, quelqu'un est là pour nous…

**Note :** Recueil de Drabbles sur divers couples (ou duo comme pour la 2° Vague) de Bleach. Commencés sur le défi d'un amie comme quoi je ne serai pas capable de faire une fic retraçant l'histoire d'Aizen et Gin constituée uniquement de Drabbles. J'ai relevé le défi et j'espère que cela plaira ^^ Je** rajouterais** peut-être des Drabbles à une des vagues, si quelqu'un me fait part de quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu ^^

**Liste : (sera mise à jour au fur et à mesure - NOUVEAUTÉS EN MAJUSCULES -)**

**1° Vague:** **_Aigin_**(_Promise_, _Complicity_, _Calming_, _Tenderness_, _Nothing_, _Hopeless_ et _Together_)

**2° Vague: _Zanichi_**_ (Messiah...)_**_  
_**

**3° Vague: _Uraichi_**


	2. 1 Vague : Aigin  7 Drabbles

**Note :** _Je ne lis pas énormément de drabbles, mais j'avais envie de faire mon propre recueil de drabbles… Et je commence par un couple que j'adore ! AiGin ! 7 drabbles de 100 mots pile chacun (comptés avec word )) !_

**1° Vague :** **Dark love** « _Où comment malgré nos trahisons, on peut ressentir 'l'affection'… »_

» » » » » » » » » » » »

**_Promise_**

» » » » » » » » » » » »

Gin ouvre lentement les yeux, et ses prunelles rouge sang détaillent longuement Aizen. Depuis le jour où il l'a sauvé et prit pour lieutenant, l'homme ne lui a jamais semblé aussi 'honnête' que le disent les autres.

La lueur dans ses yeux ne trompe pas un rat des rues, tueur dès le berceau. C'est un prédateur de la pire espèce. Un requin déguisé en dauphin qui vous dévorera à la moindre faiblesse.

De là a soupçonner une révolution…

_« Veux-tu me suivre ? »_

Gin sourit en refermant les yeux, et s'agenouille face à son supérieur.

_« Hai, Taicho. »_

» » » » » » » » » » » »

**_Complicity_**

» » » » » » » » » » » »

Gin fronce les sourcils, l'air concentré. Depuis quelques temps, Kira semble douter de lui, faisant vaciller les plants de son maitre dangereusement. Il soupire, marchant en rond, tentant en vain de trouver une solution.

_« Gin ? Que se passe-t-il ? »_

La voix grave d'Aizen envoie des frissons dans le dos du plus jeune qui se retourne vers lui.

_« Hai, Aizen-sama… Une souris tente de s'échapper… » _

Le châtain esquisse un sourire puis s'assied en lui faisant signe de faire de même. Alors, pour la première fois depuis des heures, Gin se détend, car il n'est plus seul.

» » » » » » » » » » » »

**_Calming_**

» » » » » » » » » » » »

Son dos le lance et Gin siffle sous la douleur. Pas question de s'arrêter pour se faire soigner, réunion. Il va donc devoir rester assis plusieurs heures en seiza avec cette blessure.

_'Y'a mieux comme situation…'_

Bref, il s'assoit avec raideur à sa place, fait qui n'échappe pas à l'œil avisé d'Aizen, qui lui demande :

_« Gin ? »_

_« Ce n'est rien, Aizen-sama. »_

Aizen le scrute suspicieusement mais commence la réunion, qui, à l'étonnement de Gin, est vite terminée. Aizen se serait-il rendu compte de son inconfort ?

_'Sûrement'_ pense-t-il en se soignant un peu plus tard.

» » » » » » » » » » » »

**_Tenderness_**

» » » » » » » » » » » »

Aizen passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux. La journée a été longue pour le Maître du Hueco Mundo.

S'écroulant sur le lit, il ferme les yeux, savourant le calme ambiant. Il tressaille en sentant des mains parcourir son corps et le délester de ses vêtements, puis soupire alors qu'elles entament un massage sur son dos. Il ouvre les yeux pour voir le visage de son amant, qui se penche et lui dépose un baiser sur le front.

_« Dors Sousuke, je m'occupe de toi pour l'instant. »_

Alors, Aizen sourit, avant de s'exécuter, après lui avoir quémandé un baiser.

» » » » » » » » » » » »

**_Nothing_**

» » » » » » » » » » » »

Sur le champ de bataille, l'armée d'Aizen est en déroute. Ils ne perdent pas, mais ils ne gagnent pas non plus… Et même le roi du Hueco Mundo a été obligé de tirer son Zanpakutô.

Gin se bat comme un diable pour protéger les arrières d'Aizen. Alors qu'il est en mauvaise position, Ichimaru aperçoit Ichigo se jeter sur lui. Il se crispe, se préparant à la douleur à venir mais ouvres subitement les yeux en entendant un bruit de lames s'entrechoquant.

Aizen est devant lui. Il se relève et regarde son maitre.

« _Merci _»

« _Ce n'est rien_ »

» » » » » » » » » » » »

**_Hopeless_**

» » » » » » » » » » » »

Gin avance, vers l'homme qu'il aime. Maintenant un corps sans vie.

Il s'agenouille à ses côtés, ne prêtant pas attention au sang souillant ses habits, ni aux regards haineux qui lui sont lancés par les Shinigamis. Tous attendent sa réaction face à la mort de son chef, son amant.

Il pose une main sur la joue froide, laissant une larme s'échapper de ses yeux humides, puis lève les yeux en esquissant un sourire psychotique.

_« Shinsô… »_

Il n'a plus aucune raison de vivre. Alors autant en emporter le plus possible avec lui.

Parce que l'espoir n'existe plus pour lui.

» » » » » » » » » » » »

**_Together_**

» » » » » » » » » » » »

Les survivants de la folie meurtrière du dernier Traitre se souvinrent longtemps du visage de leur adversaire.

Souriant. Pas un sourire hypocrite ni sadique. Un sourire heureux et comblé. Blessé et les yeux voilés par la douleur, Ichimaru avait sourit de joie, après avoir vengé son amant.

Il s'était avancé, titubant, vers le corps tant aimé, pour, à bout de force, se laisser tomber à ses côtés.

Il était mort là, sous le regard des rares personnes qu'il avait épargnées. Ceux qui protégeaient ceux qu'ils aimaient.

Ceux qui ont respecté son amour et qui l'ont laissé mourir avec lui. Ensembles.


End file.
